yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlazeWu
Timeline Do you like talking about Yu-Gi-Oh i create my own yugioh timeline Mohamed13 (talk • ) 18:35, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :Where? The Timeline (Anime) is not made by you. But I wouldn't be here if I don't enjoy talking about Yu-Gi-Oh! BlazeWu (talk • ) 22:01, November 21, 2017 (UTC) I create my yugioh timeline anime by me do you want see itMohamed13 (talk • ) 20:33, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :I would rather have you explain directly how is yours different from the wiki's without having to look at either timelines.BlazeWu (talk • ) 22:24, November 22, 2017 (UTC) My Yu-Gi-Oh timeline Do you like talking about yugioh Mohamed13 (talk • ) 07:42, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Do you like my Timeline 20:20, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Clearing my name Torimay27 is not mine I don't know who it belongs to because this is my only account that I have actual access to. Please don't think that just because I am contacting you that I am using that Torimay27 account because I am not. --Torimay3 (talk • ) 18:31, May 27, 2018 (UTC)Torimay3 Thank you for banning Torimay27 Thank you for getting rid of Torimay27, I heard from my email that he was posting about Tori Meadows/Kotori Mizuki nonstop good thing I live in Dallas, TX for 6 years after I left El Paso, TX after going to my grandfather's funeral and graduating high school. El Paso, TX was bad news to live in and I could never raise my family there. Thank you, --Torimay3 (talk • ) 21:29, May 27, 2018 (UTC)Torimay3 Block Hello there. I've seen your user log blocking an underage acccount, and I wonder how'd you do that? 0123456789 The Great (talk • ) 12:27, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :The Discussion Mods normally don't have the power to block people, but I assume this site's mods have that user right enabled. ☺ Energy X ☻ 16:10, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, my feed is usually cluttered by nortifications on the discussions side. But yes, the discussions moderators here are given the right to block people by Fandom staff. BlazeWu (talk • ) 18:35, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Apology Hello... I am really sorry,I didn't know that previously Please accept my apologies,Blaze--Pinkrose14 (talk • ) 18:58, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Reply Well, that's the idea. It takes time for such things to be changed. ☺ Energy X ☻ 20:16, December 26, 2018 (UTC) CES I updated the DMtDK post, do you have any more ideas CuttingEdgeSwordsman (talk • ) 22:37, January 23, 2019 (UTC) I changed out the shoddy deck, do you think it's better?CuttingEdgeSwordsman (talk • ) 04:01, January 24, 2019 (UTC) About the user Charles Phoenix... I know it's not my place to judge or concern myself with another user, but does Charles come off as an egotist or a narcissist? I'm not sure what his problem is, but he sure likes to boast a lot and talk highly of himself. And he has no problems with belittling, ridiculing, and judging others for no real reason. And he tends to think that other people are stupid and that he's not, which, to me, are sure signs of narcissism. I'm not sure how often he goes about giving people trouble, making this site one of the toxic ones. But in the end, I'll leave that whole thing up to you.--Craig.taylor.756 (talk • ) 21:20, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Ruby vs Ruby2 Hi i saw that you removed the Ruby code on some pages because it causes the page to fail, i tested on the Thor card if it would work better with that Ruby2 Template and it seems to work. I compared both Ruby texts and they made the same result. I might use Ruby2 on the other pages too if that's ok --20:06, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Curiosity on Blocking People Just curious but why are you continuously temp blocking people who haven't done anything new since their last edit rather than perma block? Pitifulheartles (talk • ) 13:49, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Who in particular? You have to see the discussions side of things, though usually those are deleted. BlazeWu (talk • ) 17:09, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Edit So why do you use the tag in the text? ☺ Energy X ☻ 11:24, July 29, 2019 (UTC) *It would be easier to move the page in its TCG name in the future.BlazeWu (talk • ) 12:48, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Speaking of it, I was the one who started it. And the reason is as Blaze says. 0123456789 The Great「 」 13:03, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Well remember, that is more used as a placeholder, and who knows what may happen if the text is used on different sources. Just pointing out that it's not a wise idea to do that, considering I did have to import some of the content to the OCG Structures pages, and the "(OCG Structures)" word appeared in the card lore, too. ☺ Energy X ☻ 20:58, July 29, 2019 (UTC) How do you feel about Charles being back on here? You think he's going to cause trouble again?--Craig.taylor.756 (talk • ) 23:00, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :Craig. While I am not a Discussion Moderator, let alone have any good Chat Mod skill, I honestly think you are overly obsessed with this Charles thing. If he's causing trouble. Then file it to the mods. 0123456789 The Great「 」 14:30, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Just a suggestion Whenever you post new OCG-TCG card images, please, put this: See an example: Follow this example. IgorThunderMaster (talk • ) 14:22, August 24, 2019 (UTC) *Alright noted. Thanks BlazeWu (talk • ) 18:32, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Edit Mind these edits when adding the lore, please. ☺ Energy X ☻ 22:01, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Juni Thread Err sorry I guess you can ignore it. Saw the link without googling what "Juni" was. Pitifulheartles (talk • ) 18:29, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Neptunia talk What did this person even do? I'm actually enjoying Megadimension Neptunia VIIR right now.Pitifulheartles (talk • ) 16:52, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Card table update I have made a new template that replaces the old Card set table template. The new one uses a much lighter code syntax, and there's no redundant "table inside the table" element, either. So from now on, when you encounter a card page, it would be great if you could update it. Same goes for any new future pages, too. ☺ Energy X ☻ 15:21, February 1, 2020 (UTC)